Super Mario Brothers
The Super Mario Bros (Mario & Luigi) are the most celebrated and legendary tag team in CAW History. They both are also highly celebrated singles superstars. Usually feuding with each other at some point during single title reigns. Career Nintendo World Order In ACWL, the Nintendo World Order was started where Mario was the leader followed by Luigi, Mega Man, and Link. They eventually broke up. In NoDQ CAW, Link was the leader and Mario and Luigi followed Links word. They formed after attacking Spider-man at NoDQ CAW Pacific's first pay per view. They reformed the Nintendo World Order in UWF with a twist. In UWF they became the Blue World Order and got blue names (Blue Vegas Link, Bluio, & Bluigi). Ness joined the ranks later but the bWo was forced to disband after losing a match. Break ups Numerous leagues have had the break-up angle of Mario and Luigi. In ACWL though, these men have broken up and have reformed numerous times. In NoDQ CAW, they broke up after being a team for 4 years, and this lead to Luigi's only world title run. Mario was forced to quit by Luigi in a match. Currently They are probably in a billion leagues right now that are not documented on record here at Caw Wrestling Network Wiki, but we're sure they are. However, the Mario Bros. have reunited in CXWI as heels, and are currently feuding with Bowser. Bowser recently joined forces with the debuting Donkey Kong to assist him with the fight against the Mario Bros, and at CXWI's biggest event of the year, Golden Ambitions 4, if Mario and Luigi lose, Bowser keeps Peach and Mario becomes Bowser's personal slave, and plans for Luigi are yet unknown, and if Bowser loses, he will release Peach and pay for the abortion. However, both men were released from their CXWI contracts. Mario suffered many bone injuries at the hands of Austin Juhasz and Luigi lost the Trip to Oblivion match against Sonic at CXWI Into the Fire Championships and accomplishments Luigi: *'Allan' Championship Wrestling League' *1x ACWL World Heavyweight Champion *'NoDQ CAW' *1x NoDQ CAW Champion *2008 NoDQ CAW Cup winner *MCAWW *MCAWW Champion Mario: *'Allan' Championship Wrestling League' *2x ACWL World Heavyweight Champion *'CXWI' *1x CXWI Champion *'HSW' :*1x HSW Million Dollar Champion :*He burned the title right after winning it, thus also being the last HSW Million Dollar Champion *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **UWF World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *[[New Age Wrestling|'New Age Wrestling']] ** NAW Hardcore Championship (4 Times) *MCAWW **MCAWW Tag Team Champion with Link The Super Mario Brothers: *'CXWI' **1x CXWI Tag Team Champions''' ' *'NoDQ CAW''' **5x NoDQ CAW Tag Team Champions (Most reigns) *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **UWF Tag Team Championship (1x) *'UCCW' **2x World Tag Team Champions *'FCW' **1x World Tag Team Championship *'EAW' **1x World Tag Team Championship (Currently) *'MCAWW' **MCAWW Tag Team Champions Finishing and signature moves Luigi: *'Plunger/Plumber's Screwdriver (Screwdriver)' *'Super Luigi Bomb' *'Super Luigi Stunner (Stunner)' *'The Warpzone Walls' (Walls of Jericho/Boston Crab) *'The Negative Zone (Canadian Hammer)' (CXWI) *'Plumbers Neck Drop (Russian Neck Drop)' Mario: *'Super Mario Stunner (Stunner)' *'Super Mario Bomb' *'Welcome to the Warp Zone (Rock Bottom)' *'1-Up (Powerbomb into Facebuster)' *'Super M Slam (Super Angle Slam)' (CXWI) *'Butt Bop (Jumping Hip Attack)' *'Plumbers Neck Drop (Russian Neck Drop)' Category:Legendary CAW Category:Non-Original Category:NoDQ Category:UWF Category:ACWL Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Tag Team